


Speak Now

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is the runaway groom-but he needs a push, F/M, Wedding gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She knows Dean shouldn't be getting married to Emily. Even Sam doesn't like her, but Dean' still pushing forward with this wedding. In a last ditch effort to make him re-consider and leave, she knows what she has to do.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now." It's such a catchy song and I couldn't help but picture this brief story as I listened to the song one night at my computer. It's stupid and short, but it makes me laugh. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine and I borrow some of the lyrics in the story but those are not mine. Enjoy!

Sam dropped me off near the church, saying he'd wait for me by the backdoor. The rumble of the Impala faded as I stared up at the church with a frown on my face. I tugged my dress up and slipped inside with a large group of people. The church was draped in differing shades of pink and purple and as I sneaked downstairs, I could hear her. 

I peeked into the room through the slightly open door and saw her as she yelled at some poor bridesmaid, wearing some god-awful pastry looking dress. She was lost in a sea of pink and purple fabric, and she looked miserable. I knew that even if Dean had dreamed about this day, it didn't look like this. Not at all. 

The church was mostly full of her friends, with only a few people here for Dean. Sam had refused to be his brother's best man, claiming he hated Emily and the feeling was mutual. I know she was glad to have him gone. I took a deep breath and reminded myself why I was here, heading for the curtains as the music started playing. Emily made it clear from the start I wasn't supposed to be there, and I hid behind the musty curtains. 

Emily practically floated down the aisle, looking every inch the perfect, princess pageant queen she was. Her blonde curls were in perfect place and she only had eyes for Dean, who stood near the preacher with an uncomfortable look on his face. 

Everything was going well, until the preacher uttered the words I knew were my cue, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." 

There was silence and I stood with my hands shaking, drawing everyone's eyes on me. Everyone had horrified looks, save for Emily, who was probably looking at me with a glare on her face. I only had eyes for Dean, whose green eyes locked on my honey brown ones as I stepped forward and cleared my throat before speaking. 

" _ I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of man, who should be marrying the wrong girl. Dean, don't say yes right away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church by the Impala. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and he said speak now." _

My words hung in the air for a moment before Emily glanced between Dean and me and said, "You aren't considering what she said, are you?" 

I saw Dean bite his lip and watched him glance around the church before he glanced at Emily. Then he loosened his tie and said, " _ Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux by the Impala."  _

I ran towards the back door, where Sam was waiting for me and it wasn't long before Dean came out the same door, his eyes locked on his baby as Sam slipped into the backseat and Dean's eyes lit up as he slid behind the wheel of his baby. 

He grinned widely as Emily ran up to the car in her puffy white dress, her eyes full of fear that he might leave for the first time since I'd known her. "Dean! Wait!" 

Emily was more than halfway across the parking lot before Dean met my eyes and gunned it, leaving the bride and her family standing in a cloud of dust as he pulled away. He reached over and grabbed my hand, smiling widely. " _ Hey babe, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now." _


End file.
